


Автограф

by Finkay



Category: In the Flesh (TV), In the Flesh (TV) RPF, Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в котором зашкаливает градус неловкости, потому что не все знаменитые писатели знают в лицо известных актеров, и не все известные актеры интересуются как выглядят их любимые писатели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автограф

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор: Сильфея

Из всего того, что шло обязательным бонусом к успешной карьере молодого писателя, больше всего Люк Ньюббери не любил благотворительные вечера.   
  
Парадокс популярности заключался в том, что чем успешнее становились его книги и чем больше денег он зарабатывал для издательства, тем меньше свободного времени для творчества ему оставалось. Вместо того, чтобы работать над новой историей, он давал интервью, устраивал автографсессии и выматывался на так называемых “званых” ужинах, сильнее, чем после марафона.   
  
И хотя присутствие Люка всегда было исключительно номинальным: засветиться на двух-трех фотографиях, познакомиться с меценатами и зачитать чью-нибудь бездарно написанную речь со сцены, времени такие мероприятия отнимали немало.   
  
Люк пожал руку банкиру, которому его представили, улыбнулся его дочери, и услышав набившие оскомину: “Вы чудесно пишете. Настоящий талант”, рассыпался дежурными благодарностями.   
Скорее всего этот “мистер Линн” даже книги его в руках не держал и не имел понятия о чем он пишет, но этот факт давно перестал его расстраивать. Быть писателем в эру кинематографа - не самое благодарное занятие.   
  
Достав из внутреннего кармана пухлый блокнот и ручку, Люк ретировался подальше от толпы.  
От чопорных речей расшаркивающихся друг перед другом “леди” и “сэров” у него быстро начинала болеть голова. А хуже этого были разве что костюмы - тесные саркофаги с бабочками, которые превращали и без того тоскливое времяпрепровождение - в настоящие поминки. Жаль, что в издательстве ему не позволили симулировать образ мизантропа, плюющего на дресс-код и щеголяющего в потертых джинсах и широких джемперах.   
"Не с твоей внешностью, ягодка", - категорично заявила ему редактор.  
  
К слову, пока она же не позвала его на сцену, у Люка оставалось немного времени, чтобы пописать. Последние недели вдохновение приходило к нему в самый неожиданный момент, но если не мешкать, можно было успеть поймать достойную идею. Или сцену. Или характер.   
  
Громкий смех сбоку заставил Люка оторваться от записей и взглянуть на расшумевшуюся компанию. Знакомых лиц среди весельчаков он не заметил, но один из мужчин все же привлек его внимание. У него был… интересный типаж. Да, именно так.   
Пожалуй, Люк мог бы ввести в новую книгу подобного персонажа. В меру обаятельного, но не смазливого, немного показушного, с парочкой старых скелетов в шкафу.   
  
Люк заставил себя вернуться к записям, чтобы сделать еще пару заметок, но потом не выдержал и, перелистнув страницу, принялся наскоро рисовать портрет незнакомца. Наверное, если бы с писательством у него не сложилось, Люк мог бы стать хорошим художником.   
  
Он снова посмотрел на мужчину и добавил рисунку несколько деталей: выбившуюся из высокой челки прядь, падающую на светлые глаза, и темную вечернюю щетину на подбородке, подчеркивающие жесткую линию губ. По хорошему, пора было бы остановиться, но Люк не мог. И хотя единственное, на что действительно годилась ручка - это передача контраста, он продолжал вырисовывать портрет, словно боялся, что собственная память его предаст, как только он отвернется.   
  
Отвлечься вопросом “кто он?” тоже не вышло. Люку было абсолютно все равно занимается он бизнесом, политикой или пришел на этот вечер как плюс один, увязавшийся за кем-нибудь из здешних “леди”.   
Но, чтобы там не говорила Эмили о приятных и ничего не значащих разговорах, хитро подмигивая ему при этом, знакомится с харизматичным незнакомцем Люк все равно не собирался. Проблем у него хватало и без этого.  
  
Люку удалось абстрагироваться от реальности и даже исписать еще несколько страниц пространными диалогами, когда у него закончилась ручка. Чернильное пятно кривобоким кракеном расплылось по бумаге, напрочь испортив записи.  
\- Вот гадство! - вслух брякнул Люк, забывшись, что он не один в своем кабинете, и его могут услышать. Только репутации чудака, разговаривающего с самим собой, ему не хватало для полного счастья. - Как же не вовремя.  
  
Он вырвал испачканную страницу и обвел взглядом разношерстный зал, прикидывая, кто из гостей мог бы его выручить. Какой-нибудь журналист? Секретарь?  
Наметанный глаз быстро нашел в толпе тонкий серебряный паркер… в руках у знакомого незнакомца. За то время, что Люк потратил на черновик, мужчина успел поменять компанию, и теперь развлекал нескольких юных леди. Девушки смеялись, кидая на мужчину заинтересованные взгляды, а тот улыбался им в ответ, до неприличия широко и белозубо.   
  
Люк сделал глубокий вдох и уверенно двинулся через зал.   
Ему просто была нужна ручка. Серебряная тонкая ручка с полной ампулой пасты. Синей, черной, фиолетовой - не важно.Только ручка и никаких знакомств.   
  
Он не дошел до них пары шагов, когда почувствовал звенящее напряжение, зависшее в воздухе. Вблизи эта картина благопристойной беседы уже не казалась такой идиллической. Девушки беззастенчиво флиртовали с незнакомцем, балансируя на самой грани между прямолинейностью и вульгарностью, а тот улыбался опасно и зло, не сильно заботясь о том, что его широкая улыбка медленно превращается в акулью усмешку.   
  
Люк, сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком и он еще немного потоптался на месте, прежде чем выдать на одном дыхании:   
\- Эм, добрый вечер, я Люк Ньюберри, вы не могли бы оказать мне услугу?   
  


* * *

  
  
Эммет только и ждал повода, чтобы избавиться от навязчивой компании девушек, которые буквально вцепились в него мертвой хваткой. И какой черт его дернул начать с ними этот бессмысленный разговор?  
Терпение не было его сильной стороной и Эммет вот-вот готов был вспылить, блеснув богатым запасом витиеватых выражений с примирением обсценной лексики, когда спасение неожиданно явилось в лице худощавого молодого парня.   
  
Рыжеватый и весьма привлекательный, он смотрел на Эммета из-под ресниц огромными испуганными глазами и крепко прижимал к груди блокнот.   
Очередной фанат? - судя по всему.   
  
\- Я понимаю, что прозвучит странно, но мне нужно… - попытался объяснится Люк, но его перебили.  
\- Да не вопрос, - Эммет хмыкнул, натянул парадную улыбку и выхватил из его рук блокнот.   
Кажется, это был дневник, потому что почти все страницы были заполненные мелким, неразборчивым почерком. И хотя кое-где можно было разобрать отдельные слова и целые предложения, в основном записи оставались нечитаемыми. Эммет пролистал несколько страниц в поисках чистой и с удивлением обнаружил собственный портрет.   
\- Ты сам нарисовал?  
\- Да, простите, что без спроса, - запнувшись, подтвердил Люк, примеряясь как бы повежливее попросить похищенный черновик обратно.  
\- Сейчас, - Эммет оставил небрежный автограф прямо под рисунком, и протянув блокнот, подмигнул ему. – Могу я рассчитывать на ответную услугу?  
\- Если одолжите ручку, - Люк перелистнул страницу, размашисто расписался и, вырвав листок, вручил его Эммету.  
  
Продолжая самодовольно улыбаться, мужчина развернул лист, но с удивление обнаружил только имя.   
\- А телефон? - спросил Эммет несколько растерянно, словно его наличие было само собой разумеющейся вещью.   
Люк посмотрел на него недоуменно, а потом нахмурился, плотно сжав губы, и враз перестал казаться робким и излишне юным.  
\- Я не даю свой номер незнакомым мне людям, - жестко сказал он, отсалютовав серебряным паркером, добавил: - Верну после официальной части.  
  


* * *

  
  
Посещение благотворительных вечеров Эммет сносил стоически, как неизбежное зло.   
Всякий раз, когда его агент говорил “надо идти”, Эммет мысленно проклинал тот день, когда по ошибке посчитал, что быть актером - это круто. Быть водопроводчиком, садовником, держать свой маленький бар где-нибудь в Сохо - это круто, а быть актером - это изнуряющая работа, которая прививает любовь к солнцезащитным очкам и лишает тебя личной жизни. И единственный бонус, который прилагался к этому набору в паре с популярностью - всеобщее желание ему, Эммету, нравиться.   
  
Он скомкал листок, жалея лишь о том, что даже брось он его в спину уходящего поганца, это все равно будет выглядеть жалко - мальчишка уделал его всухую.  
Эммет задумчиво постучал пальцами по бедру, заинтересованно провожая взглядом его удаляющуюся фигуру.  
  
\- Сделай лицо попроще, о чем бы там сейчас не думал, - посоветовал Оуэн, наконец вернувшийся к другу после круга почета по залу, – Забыл зачем ты здесь?  
\- Помню, - Эммет взял бокал с подноса проходящего мимо официанта, пытаясь смыть шампанским страстное желание бросить все и рискнуть познакомиться поближе с этим горе-художником. Кажется, его давно уже никто так сильно не цеплял.   
\- Ну почему на таких мероприятиях не подают нормальную выпивку?! - пробормотал Оуэн, сделав глоток. - Боятся, что эти трепетные творцы упьются в стельку?  
  
\- Где тот писака, ради которого мы сюда пришли?   
\- Этот “писака” очень популярен, Скан, - беззлобно пихнул его в бок Оуэн. - И тебе, кстати понравилось как он пишет. Кажется, ты сказал “нетривиально”.   
\- Не ширпотреб, - поправил его Эммет, допивая залпом шампанское.   
\- Вот именно, - согласился Оуэн. - Так что, если тебе удастся раздобыть права на экранизацию его последнего романа - считай, что главная роль твоя.  
\- Напомни, почему ты сам не хочешь с ним, - Эммет выдержал многозначительную паузу, - поработать?  
\- У меня наклевывается контракт в Голливуде, супергерои и всякое такое. Я же тебе говорил.  
\- Ладно, понял. Как он хоть выглядит?  
\- И ты пришел сюда не зная этого? – Оуэн возмутился так искренне, что Эммету стало не по себе. – Его лицо на каждой обложке!  
\- Я не читаю книги… на бумаге. У меня нет ни времени, ни сил таскать с собой библиотеку.  
\- Теперь я точно могу сказать, почему электронные книги – зло, - фыркнул Оуэн. - Идем, он скоро будет что-то вещать со сцены.  
  


* * *

  
  
\- О, новая книга? – поинтересовалась Эмили, заглядывая через его плечо в блокнот.   
\- Да, - Люк поставил точку и перелистнул несколько страниц назад. Он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то читал из-под руки, даже если это был его любимый редактор. – Скоро там моя речь?  
\- У тебя четырнадцать минут, - она раскрыла изящный медальон на груди, сверяясь с часами: - Подвинься.  
  
Эмили долго примерялась как сесть, подбирая юбки то с одной стороны, то с другой, а затем просто плюхнулась рядом. Пышные кружева мгновенно оккупировали весь диван и колени Люка в придачу.   
\- О чем пишешь на этот раз? - она снова автоматически заглянула к нему в блокнот, а затем отточенным жестом поправила Люку бабочку, съехавшую на бок.  
\- ИРА, заказные убийства, путешествия во времени, - Люк улыбнулся, чуть пожимая плечами. - В общем, ничего для меня необычного.   
\- Опять ирландцы?  
\- У каждого писателя есть свой пунктик.   
Эмили фыркнула.   
  
Люк перечитал написанное, перечеркнул несколько фраз ровными тонкими линиями, и перелистнул страницу назад. Теперь, вместо коротких диалогов, с непролинееного разворота ему хитро улыбалось чужое лицо.   
\- Оу! Вижу с одним падди ты уже познакомился.  
\- Ты о ком?  
\- О нем! – Эмили ткнула пальцем в рисунок с витиеватой росписью сбоку. – Ты что не запоминаешь даже тех у кого берешь автограф?  
\- А кто он? - спросил Люк, наплевав на то, что давал себе зарок не знакомиться с этим мужчиной. Даже заочно.   
  


* * *

  
  
\- А теперь прошу поприветствовать нашего гостя, известного романиста - Люка Ньюббери.  
В зале послышались аплодисменты и кто-то ощутимо толкнул Эммета, пробираясь ближе к сцене.   
\- Добрый вечер, - улыбнулся гостям уже знакомый ему рыжеволосый парень, сжимая микрофон длинными пальцами.- Я бы хотел…  
  
\- Не может быть.  
\- Чего не может? - обернулся Оуэн. – Эй, отомри.  
Эммет ожесточенно рылся по карманам в поисках скомканного листка, пока смятая бумага не нашлась в пиджаке. Осторожно ее развернув, Эммет мучительно долго вчитывался в неразборчивый почерк: ”Хью Ребэрри”... “Лю Нэнбэми”... “Люк Ньюберри”.   
\- Я с ним уже пообщался… Немного… - в голосе Эммета слышалась досада.   
Откуда же он мог знать, что эти живые, яркие, завораживающие истории пишет мальчишка с пушистыми ресницами и взглядом затравленного олененка?!  
\- Сегодня? Сейчас?! – Оуэн посмотрел на помятый листок, потом на напряженно-сосредоточенное лицо Эммета. – И как?  
\- Принял его за того, кто судит о книге по обложке, а обо мне по ролям. Ну, знаешь, тем самым… - Эммет поморщился и неопределенно покрутил кистью в воздухе, словно это могло что-то объяснить. – Обменялись автографами и он одолжил у меня ручку.  
\- Для начала неплохо. Ничего непоправимого ты натворить не успел, зато есть повод встретиться вновь, - Оуэн чуть поводил плечами, расслабляясь. - И не стоит так пренебрежительно отзываться о своей же работе. «Дубы» дали нехилый толчок твоей карьере.  
\- И окончательно похерили мою репутацию.  
\- Считай, что укрепили. Здесь тебе не Дублин, такие скандалы - обычное дело. О тебе и том парне говорили громко, много и долго. Некоторые, кстати, специально такое устраивают, так что смирись и думай о будущем. И о нем, - Оуэн ожесточенно ткнул в листок, невольно надорвав бумагу. – Черт.  
  
На сцене Люк продолжал распинаться о социальном долге и прочей ереси, прижимая микрофон почти к самым губам и то и дело их облизывая. Светло-розовый язык касался нижней губы, задерживался у самого уголка рта и снова исчезал из поля зрения.   
Эммет задумчиво осмотрел его еще раз, с ног до головы, и поморщился, сделав глоток из своего бокала. Шампанское уже выдохнувшееся и нагревшееся, на вкус напоминало дешевый сидр.   
\- А знаешь, Оуэн, он меня отшил.  
\- Ты что, с ним заигрывал?! - дернулся тот, недоверчиво рассматривая Эммета.   
Сказать честно, Оуэн всегда поражался тому, как быстро Скан умудрялся все портить: свою жизнь, карьеру. Разве что роли отыгрывал до конца, видимо в порядке исключения.   
\- Да не собирался я ничего с ним делать! Но ты сам посмотри на него: звонкий, тонкий, сладкий. Видел бы ты как он ресницами хлопал, когда подошел. А я после столь долгого общения с Кироном рядом с такими машинально в роль вхожу.  
\- Знаешь кто ты после этого?  
\- Дебил.  
\- Именно. Хочешь в большое кино - иди исправляй! - Оуэн толкнул его в спину, изо всех сил жалея, что не может придать ускорения пинком, и посмотрел на сцену.   
Хотелось верить, что речь Люка Ньюберри подойдет к своему логическому завершению хотя бы до полуночи.

* * *

  
  
Когда Люк спустился с помоста, первое что он увидел - это салютующий ему бокалом паркеровладелец - Эммет, Эммет Сканлэн.  
  
За те четырнадцать минут, что были у Люка до выступления, всезнающая Эмили успела рассказать ему все об этом ирландце. Абсолютно.   
Она сказала: “Он - ПНТО: перспективный, неоднозначный, талантливый и очаровательный”. А потом спросила никого ли он ему не напоминает?   
Люк соврал, что нет. Никого. Особенно Эммет не напоминал ему капитана Джилроя - главного героя его последнего романа. Настолько запутанного в собственном характере, что критики на перебой спорили друг с другом, не зная куда его отнести: к героям или злодеям.   
  
\- Эмили, я на минутку. Нужно отдать долги, - бросил Люк не поворачивая головы, чтобы не встречаться с ее понимающим взглядом. Порой прозорливость Эмили доставляла ему больше хлопот, чем ее любопытство и попытки наладить его жизнь, как творческую, так и личную, вместе взятые.  
\- Хоть на всю ночь.  
  
Эммет протянул Люку второй бокал.  
\- Обмен?  
\- Спасибо за ручку. Вы меня выручили, - Люк вытянул из кармана паркер, но Эммет только покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
\- Оставьте себе. Кстати, Эммет Сканлан, к вашим услугам.   
Непроизвольно отметив, что он левша, Люк перехватил шампанское в другую руку, чтобы ответить на рукопожатие. Но Эммет сделал то же самое.   
На секунду между ними повисла неловкая пауза, а затем пальцы мужчины мимолетно погладили его ладонь.  
\- Рад знакомству.   
  


* * *

  
  
\- Пишете новый шедевр? - поинтересовался Эммет и тут же прикусил язык. Кажется, он перебрал с шампанским, потому что голос его не слушался и вопрос прозвучал неожиданно иронично.  
\- Я записываю истории, а станут ли они популярны, решают читатели, - возразил Люк, поморщившись от этого пренебрежительного тона.   
\- А я читатель, - попытался исправить ситуацию Сканлэн. - Ваш «Солнечный ветер в парусах» произвел на меня впечатление. История так и просится на экран. Фильмом. А лучше сериалом. Поверьте, как актер я в этом разбираюсь.  
Эммет вызывающе ухмыльнулся и, слегка наклонившись вперед, подмел воображаемой треуголкой пол.  
  
Люк против воли улыбнулся, на мгновенье выпав из реальности. Как бы он не сопротивлялся, как бы не доказывал себе, что его герой выглядит совершенно иначе, у него другая пластика, мимика и манера разговора, все равно с каждой минутой его мятежный капитан Джилрой становился все больше похож на Эммета Сканлэна.   
  
\- Вы актер…  
\- Да, но похоже не очень популярный, - демонстративно пожал плечами Эммет, расслабляя галстук. Люк засмотрелся на ловкие пальцы и не сразу сообразил, что это был камень в его огород.  
\- Я не слишком часто могу выкроить время на просмотр фильмов.  
\- Заведите себе свой собственный, - хитро усмехнулся ему Эммет.  
\- Фильм о пиратах вряд ли попадет в топ. Даже в космическом антураже, - честно признался Люк.   
  
Его уже несколько раз просили продать права на экранизацию книг, но он отказывался.   
Эмили считала что он не доверяет режиссерам и сценаристам, которые перекроят его идею на свой лад, а коллеги по перу - что ему просто предлагают мало денег. Но настоящая причина была настолько смешная и наивная, что Люк не решался прилюдно ее озвучивать. Дело в том, что он не видел никого, кто бы мог сыграть Анетту, прозрачного Джима или… капитана Джилроя.   
До сегодняшнего дня.  
  
\- Боже, только не говорите, что вы не нашли время посмотреть «Пиратов Карибского моря».  
\- Ваша ирония излишня, - нахмурился Люк. - Конечно, я его видел: проклятое золото, искупление кровью.  
\- И? – после непродолжительного молчания спросил Эммет. Он без стеснения разглядывал Люка, чуть склонив голову на бок и задумчиво улыбаясь, от чего тот невольно путался в словах.   
\- Проклятие сняли, все счастливы, а Джек Воробей уплывает в закат. Или Вам пересказать в деталях? - вспылил Люк, не выдержав пристального внимания.   
Взгляд Эммета был лукавым и даже хитрым, и Люк понимал, что на самом деле речь шла не о проклятом фильме, но не мог ничего поделать. Как бы филигранно герои не флиртовали друг с другом на страницах его книг, играя с двумя, а то и с тремя смыслами одновременно, в реальной жизни это искусство Люку было не подвластно.   
\- Ну, это только первая часть, если уж на то пошло.   
\- Вторую я не посмотрел, - сдался Люк. - Какой смысл, если герой, который мне нравился все равно погибает?   
\- Имеет ввиду Барбоссу? Я даже могу сказать почему он вам нравится, - самоуверенно заявил Эммет и, не дождавшись ответной реплики, продолжил: - Он очень напоминается вашего капитана Джилроя.   
\- Не думал,что в этом зале есть кто-нибудь, кто действительно читал мои книги.  
  
\- Я вас заинтриговал?   
Эммет загадочно улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову, и встретившись с ним взглядом, Люк всеми силами постарался не покраснеть.   
\- У меня есть диски и домашний кинотеатр… - предложил Эммет, подходя ближе и фактически прижимаясь щекой к щеке Люка, немилосердно царапая его жесткой щетиной. - Я обещаю вести себя очень и очень прилично.   
\- Да неужели? - Люк поднял полный обреченности взгляд.   
\- Слово ирландца.


End file.
